guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zhaitan
I read in the PCgamer this dragon is called "Orrian dragon". So i'll make that change Undead dragon photo? Could it be a undead dragon ? PHOTO - Bnoes, no fleshy bodies etc. . --Grethort 07:15, 21 October 2007 (UTC) This looks undead, but it could be anything between a simple foe to a boss or the undead dragon. It looks more like a dog the a dragon to me at least, so can we PLEASE remove the 'concept' art from the main page until more information is brought to light?-Kalle Damos Sorry for not signing, but is it this dragon or the deep sea one which blocks off cantha? I'm confuzzled. If you have Prophecies, go look in the pre-searing. In the catacombs my friend and I have looked off of a bridge and saw a HUGE dragon skeleton. There is something like huge bones also in the new end-area from Prophecies. It is at Droknar's Forge, close to Gadd where you can access to Ruins of Orr. Maybe, that is the Undead Dragon. It can be seen standing down in the fog. --Crigore 08:24, 27 May 2008 (UTC) nooo! This stupid dragon killed the Corsairs, stupid dragon, gunna smash you for killing the second coolest bunch of pirates in-game. Then on to Cantha to kill that stupid empire that took the luxons from us! -Kalle Damos : YEAH >_< Corsairs r my favourite human enemies in whole game, and now they turn into Undead! And that Luxon-Kurzick thingy.. NO MORE AB T_T Kemal I'll show them! All luxons unite and storm Cantha, we outnumber them now! we should take them over now before they can absorbe us into their stupid empire! LONG LIVE THE ARMADA! heh.. -^^- -Kalle Damos HA! I'm with ya! I bet the Kurzicks and Luxons unite, and SEND THE EMPIRE OF THE DRAGON TO THE HELL! Sweet merry mother of Balthazar, why the hell couldn't Kisu have a successor who WASN'T a SOB. They kick the Kurzicks arse too. Either way, I think I ought to get a suit of Elite Kurzick AND Elite Luxon armor, just so I can use it in GW2 (or hope I can) Luke Danger 20:10, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Manuscripts Hello, In the Guild Wars Prophecies manuscripts you can see a picture of some of the ruins of Orr. (In the chapter about the kingdoms) on this image you can also see some sort of dragon-face. The guy above me is referring to this picture http://i18.photobucket.com/albums/b149/richi91/OrrPicture.jpg You can see bones or whatever of a Dragon-like creature at the right side. Richi2k7 Well, it might be that dragon, I also noticed it is in the image of the Ring of Fire Island Chain. also within the Prophecies Manuscripts. Coud it also be the undead dragon is not in the game right now? In the end of eye of the north in the cutscene you see livia finding the secpter of orr, wich rules all undead creatures. Coud it be livia somehow summons/creates this dragon? It woud seem logical since the secpter of orr can control or make any undead creature. --ArgonAssana :Creating is out of the question, as these things are older than the gods...-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:53, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Doesn't look undead enuff. :( I hope that the final look of Zhaitan will look something like the oh, so loved bone dragons in original series. It's pretty lame if the undead controlling dragon will look like so many other dragons out there. (What?) : From the picture, there are bone spikes coming off of the entire body and no visible skin layer. He looks pretty much undead, as well as formidable. E25 16:42, May 9, 2010 (UTC) new gw2 vid in the new gw2 vid is the purple dragon in the end zhaitan? --Pryon 06:15, August 11, 2010 (UTC) oh nvm that i just read its a dragon called the shatterer